


I'll never let anything happen to you again.

by jaysmitherz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysmitherz/pseuds/jaysmitherz
Summary: Clarke Griffin is enjoying her torture she is enduring from her friends. Being the butt of the joke is all fun and games when its your friends. When all of a sudden the gorgeous and beautiful Lexa walks in minding her own business and shakes up Clarke's world.





	I'll never let anything happen to you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Decided to procrastinate and post a story I had half written. Finished it instead of homework. 
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING*
> 
> Mentions of abuse.

“Come on Wells, you know it’s gonna be fun.” Octavia says between mouthfuls of food.

 

“No.” Wells says while opening his kale and quinoa salad.

 

“That’s it? That’s all I get? A no!?” Octavia practically yells in the cafeteria. I can’t help but laugh at the two.

 

“Yup.” Wells shoots me a smirk and carefully puts a fork full of food into his mouth.

 

“You’re a terrible human being, Wells Jaha.”

 

“Oh please, we all know he’s going to go the party anyways.” We all turn to look at Raven.

 

“Oh yeah? And why’s that, Rav?” Wells asks.

 

“Because Princess will be there. And we all know Wells will be there to make sure nothing happens to her.” She smirks and we all burst out laughing.

 

“Don’t worry about them, Wells.” I throw my arm around his shoulder. “Your heart is what makes you the best brother.” He smiles and knocks his forehead to mine.

 

“It’s also what makes him the best boyfriend.” We look over to Monty who sits next to him and places a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Aww, thanks Boo. And I wouldn’t have to watch out for you if you didn’t cut loose so hard, _Party Animal Griffin_ .” A chorus of _OOOOHHHSSS_ bursts from the table. I duck my head in mock shame.

 

“Shut up guys.” I roll my eyes. “Whose party is it again?”

 

“Ontari. Her mom and older brother are out of town checking on her grandmother or something like that. But it’s next weekend”

 

“Ugh, maybe I won’t go.” I say while pushing around my pasta with my fork.

 

“What! Why?” Octavia yells.

 

“I really don’t like Ontari. Plus she is always hitting on me like that douchebag Finn. I mean really, who falls for those frat boy lines?” Everyone bursts out laughing.

 

“ _Do we have class together? Because I swear we have chemistry.”_ Octavia says in a deep voice. Raven cackles and throws in another.

 

“ _Come sit in my lap, Princess and we’ll talk about what comes up first._ ”

 

“Just because it comes from a girl, doesn’t make it any better.” I grumble.

 

“Oh! Oh! Remember when she summoned Princess with one finger, looked her in the eyes and said, “ _I made you come with one finger, imagine what I could do with my whole fist.”_ Ahahaha!” Monty chimes in.

 

I let out a dramatic gasp. “Monty! The betrayal is real!” We all burst out laughing again when I look up my eyes make contact with the most beautiful shade of green eyes I have ever seen. It’s only for a second before she continues walking in another direction to an empty table. She is wearing a black band tee that I can’t quite see the name to with a faded flannel over it. Unbuttoned, with the sleeves rolled down. Her black, ripped jeans hug her so well that if I wasn’t so shocked, my jaw would have dropped with how good her ass looks in them. Her chucks are worn and tattered, looking like they have been put through hell but loved enough to continue wearing them. A hand gently nudges under my chin and I snap out of my haze.

 

“What are you looking at that literally has your draw dropping, Princess?” So I really did drop my jaw checking out her ass. Great. Never gonna live that one down.

 

“Who is that?” Everyone whips their head around to look. “Not all at once!” I whisper yell.

 

“Ok. Where and who are we looking for. First, Octaven will look. Then Welty. Then Emorphy.” Raven rattles off.

 

“Ugh really? Emorphy? No. If you insist on ship names find a better one.” Murphy drolls out.

 

“Not the point.” Octavia says while shooting daggers at him.” Who are we looking for?”

 

“The girl behind you to your...uh left. Flannel and band tee and headphones on. Reading.” What is she reading? Can is it something that I would like? Is it profound and deep or some terrible, tween, angsty young adult series? What about music? Her foot is tapping to the same beat but it has a fairly fast one. Alternative? Hip-hop or mainstream? God that jaw line is possibly illegal. And those curls and braids!

 

“Ok Griffin we get it!” My head jerks to look at Murphy and to my absolute horror, I said all of that out loud.

 

“Well she really is a hottie. She looks like the silent, broody type. Not your usual type, Princess.” Raven says with a smirk.

 

“That’s the new girl. Leksa. She transferred here a few weeks ago. I was talking about her last week! She came in and tried out for the basketball team. Remember, the point guard that is going-” Everyone cuts of Octavia.

 

“To take us to state this year.”

 

“Exactly. She is Captain of the basketball team since Anya graduated last year. She plays catcher and is going to try out for the team when the softball season rolls around. I hear she has a wicked swing and a killer arm.” Octavia finishes and we all look at her with mouths dropped. “What?”

 

“Geeze O, you know her whole life story?” Emori speaks for the first time.

 

“ _No._ ” She gives her a dirty look. “We partner up during practice and it just came up.”

 

“Well, she sounds like quite the catch Clarke.” Wells says reassuringly. “You should ask her to come join us for lunch.” I smile at him and Octavia nods.

 

“She is really nice. And I think she’s warming up to me. She cracked a joke yesterday and I could not stop laughing.”

 

“Oh! The one with the old couple at McDonalds!?” Raven throws her head back laughing while the whole table erupted in laughter again.

 

“Ok, you definitely need to marry that girl, Clarke.” Wells says while wiping away a tear.

 

“Any other information about her?” I try to casually ask.

 

“Oh yeah, she’s super smart. All AP and advanced courses.”

 

“She can’t be that smart. I’ve never heard of her before.” Wells mutters.

 

“Remember a few weeks ago when you were bumped from number two in the junior class to number three?” Octavia casually asks and Wells nods. “Guess who’s number one?” Monty spits out his soda in dramatic fashion across the table.

 

“She’s the reason why my mother is making me beg for extra credit assignments because I was bumped from one to two!” Monty lets out while Octavia nods with an evil smirk. “Clarke, you marry that girl.”  

 

The bell rings and we all chuckle while packing up our things. I take one last glance at her and see she is already gone. I push down the disappointment and trudge along to my next class.

 

History is usually boring and this time was no different. All the while all I could think about was Leksa. I was so distracted that when the bell rang I hadn’t even packed up my things. I scrambled to get my things together and hurry out the door to my next class. I turn down the hall and see none other than the subject that has plagued my thoughts all last period walking with her head down. One of her pouty lips caught between her teeth.

 

Suddenly there are three figures in front of her. One slams her books she had in her hands to the ground while another pushes her back against the wall. The last rips her headphones off her head and growls something in her ear.

 

“Hey!” I run over and pull one of them away from her.

 

“Run along, Princess. This is none of your business.” Finn. Man I hate this guy.

 

“I don’t care. It’s three against one. You too much of a pussy to have a fair fight?”

 

“Finn ain’t no pussy.” Jasper spits out.

 

“Clarke, just go.” I look at Bellamy with pure disgust.

 

“You really are a piece of work, Blake. Bullying is against not only school policy, but it’s completely illegal. And also a total shit thing to do. I shouldn’t be surprised though. It’s no wonder Octavia changed her last name. Couldn’t stomach being associated with you in any way.” That flips something in him and suddenly, I’m pushed up against the wall, pinned between it and Bellamy.

 

“Don’t touch her!” I look and see Leksa punch Finn in the nose to get him to let go of her and then rip Bellamy off of me. He takes a swing and her and she grabs his arm and uses his own momentum to flip him. Jasper runs at her and she uses the open palm of her hand to jab in an upwards motion to his nose. The noise his nose makes is almost sickening. The boys help each other up and back up.

 

“This is far from over Woods. We know what you are.” Finn spits at her feet and they take off.

 

“Are you alright?” Her voice is so soft and gentle. I nod my head. “Thank you for trying to stop them. No one has ever done that for me before.” She hands me my bag and tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

 

“It wasn’t right. No one should have to go through that. And it seems that you didn’t need my help after all.” I smile when a small one graces her lips.

 

“I only use of for self defense. They were only threatening me and when he grabbed you... It was justified after that. I’m sorry you almost got hurt.”  

“It’s ok. I’ve braved a lot for a beautiful girl before but almost being beaten up is a first for me.” I close my eyes in embarrassment and clear my throat. “I’m Clarke Griffin.” I hold out my hand for her to shake when she grasps my forearm and shakes that instead.

 

“Ai laik Leksa kom Trikru.” I raise my eyebrow and she smiles. “My name is Leksa Trikru. It’s nice to meet you. Klark kom skaikru.” I’m swooning.

 

“What language is that?” Just then the late bell rings and we quickly let go of each other’s arms and hurry off to class.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I spent all the rest of the day and night thinking about Leksa. My infatuation with her has reached critical levels.

 

“I’m telling you guys, it was the hottest thing I have ever witnessed.” I tell Octavia and Raven through the phone as I get ready for class. “She took all three of them down in seconds and then was so gentle with me when she was checking if I was ok.”

 

“I love her just because she beat all of their asses. I hate those guys.” I hear Octavia yell in the background.

 

Octavia and Raven had been dating for two years when Raven found out she was being physically and mentally abused by her family. They would starve her and lock her in a hole under the floorboards. Bellamy would beat her and tell her that because he is her brother, he was the only person that would ever love her. For a long time she believed it. Raven found out and convinced her parents to take her in. They always loved Octavia anyways though. Octavia changed her name to Reyes. She says that even if something happens between her and Raven and they don’t work out, she will always be a Reyes because they are the ones that saved her. (Let’s be honest though. They are gonna have their happy ending together)

 

“And then she introduced herself in another language. I was next level swooning. And today, I’m gonna catch me a girl!”

 

“Are you gonna wear your signature party outfit?” Raven asks.

 

“Nope. something better.”

 

“That’s literally the best outfit you own.”

 

“Maybe I went out and got something different.” I lie.

 

“Really?” They both ask.

“Ugh no. I figure i’d wear a bit more flannel and my favorite jeans and you know. Some bi color bracelets.” They burst out laughing.

 

“I think after the whole slip about you doing stupid things for beautiful girls she knows you like the ladies.” Raven laughs out.

 

“Shut up. I gotta go.”

 

I race to school and look around for her but don’t have any luck. AP Bio is about to start when in walks Leksa. I smile and immediately frown when I notice she has a cut on her bottom lip and a wrap around her hand.

 

“Leksa! What happened?” Her head pops up and immediately looks down. I drag her into the seat next to mine in the back and gently check her lip.

 

“It’s nothing. I’m fine. Promise.”

 

“This is not fine. What happened?”

 

“They um…”

 

“I’m going to kill them.” I stand up and she immediately pulls me back down.

 

“It’s ok.” She smirks. “They look a lot worse.” I can’t help but smile and gently smack her leg.

 

“That doesn’t make it ok.” I carefully take her hand in mine and run my fingers over her knuckles. “Did you hurt your knuckles?” She shakes her head and looks down at her feet.

 

“Um…”

 

“Leksa?” I put my hand on her knee in a reassuring fashion and give a little squeeze.

 

“One of them had a knife. Shit! Why can’t I lie to you?” She groans and puts her hands on my shoulders to stop me from getting up.

 

“You could have been killed! We have to tell the police!” She shakes her head.

 

“No! No cops. Please. I didn’t see it in time. I didn’t think they would do something like that. I won’t underestimate them again.”

 

“Leksa. Please. I’m scared.” I lean forward and rest my forehead to hers. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.” I can see her jaw clench.

 

“I’ll be fine. I promise.”

 

“Sorry I’m a bit late class.” We pull our attention to the teacher and I give her a look that says this is not over.

 

Turns out, Leksa is in three out of six classes with me. I introduce her to the group at lunch and she spends every lunch with us after that. We spend every minute we can with each other and then we are texting or calling every moment we can. I can’t get enough of her. She has a new cut or bruise every day but refuses to let me do anything about it. The group takes their little revenges here and there everyday. Superglue all over Bellamy’s car was a personal favorite. It ate the paint off of his stupid truck and the framing of Jasper and Finn for ‘hacking’ their grades was Raven and Monty’s favorite.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It’s finally the night of the party and I’m going to ask Leksa to be my date. I’ve been hinting at it for two weeks but I can see she wants to but is still unsure. So today I’m going to ask her.

 

“Leks!” I see her walking to the bus stop. She stops when she sees me and shoots me a smile.

 

“Hey Klark, what’s up?” She asks while walking up to me.

 

“I was uh… I was wondering if...uh…” Her face grows serious and she takes a step closer. “Are you...are you going to Ontari’s party tonight?” Her face falls and she looks to the ground.

 

“Oh...uh, no. I was...I have a thing I have to do and…” My heart drops.

 

“Oh...ok. I was hoping we could go together.”

 

“I would love to but I have my thing to do and-” I cut her off.

 

“Right. Your thing. If you don’t want to go with me that’s fine. You don’t have to make something up.”

 

“No! No! I really… Can we do something else? Can I take you to coffee or ice cream?”

 

“You’re not blowing me off?”

 

“No! I would never! Klark, can you not see how crazy I am about you?” I smile and throw my arms around her neck. She lifts me up and spins in a circle, squeezing me tight.

 

“Ice cream sounds perfect, Leks.” I mumble in her hair. “Tomorrow?” She pulls back and nods her head.

 

“Tomorrow. I can’t wait.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

We all get ready at my house. Wells is DD tonight, like always and wanted us to all be in one stop when he picked us up.

 

“I completely thought she was just trying to let me down easy but she wasn’t! She asked if she could take me for coffee or ice cream and then when I jumped into her arms for a hug, she wrapped her strong arms around me and squeezed really tight and spun around with me still in her arms.”

 

“I might have to leave Wells for her.” Monty says with dazed eyes and Wells smacks him in the head. “Definitely gonna leave you mister.”

 

“Shut up and get in the car. You ride in the back. With Murphy.”

 

“Babe!” We all laugh and pile into the car.

 

When we get there, the party is already fully loaded with teens. The two story house is packed with kids who are pouring out into the front lawn and backyard.

 

“Nice house.” Raven says. It really is. Two stories with a patio on the second story and a deck out back. Pool and suburban bushes to match. We head to the back and grab some beers. Were having a good time when we hear the sound of glass breaking upstairs. We look up from the deck and see someone in a room upstairs being attacked through the window. Octavia and I are the first ones up. We sprint upstairs and look for the room. We hear a loud thud and some cheering. We burst through the room and see Leksa fighting off four boys while all the other boys and girls cheer them on. Leksa dodges a fist and the other two lunge for her.

 

“STOP!” I yell out but that doesn’t stop them. They hit her once in the face before I throw myself onto the boy. He shrugs me off and tries to hit her again when the rest of the group finally catches up and stops them.

 

“What the hell is going on!”

 

“We’re playing a game is all.” I look over and see Ontari with a malicious smirk on her face.

 

“This is not a game!” I turn around and cup Leksa’s face. She has a cut she is bleeding from on her eyebrow and a large cut on her lip. Her left cheek bone is red and her breaths are very heavy. “Leksa, baby. Are you ok?” She nods her head but ducks it when she hears Ontari laughing.

 

“ _Baby!?_ Are you serious Clarke? Do you even know what Leksa is?”

“She’s a girl that doesn’t deserve this. She doesn’t deserve to be beaten like this.” I spit out.

 

“She’s not a _girl!_ ” My brows furrow at her statement. “Leksa, was born Alexander Joseph Triku.” I look back at Leksa and see tears falling down her cheeks. “His parents may have indulged in his whole ‘I’m a girl’ thing he has going but he still has a dick. Now that his parents are gone, my family is all he has left. He is an abomination-”

 

“You’re wrong!” That surprises her. “There is nothing wrong with _her_! _She_ , is a beautiful woman and a far better person than any of you could ever hope to be.” Then something clicks in my head. I turn to Leksa. “All those days, when you came to school with bruises and cuts, it was from them wasn’t it. From your own family?” Leksa doesn’t say anything. I whip my head back around to Ontari. “You were abusing her! She lost her parents and you beat her! What is wrong with you?”

 

Suddenly a blinding pain erupts through my hand. I look down and my hand and see there is blood on it. I look back up but Ontari is not there anymore. She is on the ground out cold.

 

“If any of you, ever, touch her again, I will fucking kill you.” I turn around and cup her face in my hands. “Let’s get out of here. Let’s get your things because you are never coming back here.” She nods her head and we follow her out.

 

“Where is your room Leksa?” Raven asks. She walks us down stairs to the basement to a door with several large locks on it. She opens the door slightly and turns to us.

 

“Please don’t come in. Just wait here.” We nod and she runs inside the room. It couldn’t have been more than five minutes before she comes out again with a duffle bag.

 

“I can carry that one for you.” Wells says and her head drops.

 

“This is it.” She shrugs and Wells nods while taking it anyways.

 

“What’s in there Leksa?” I ask with tears in my eyes.

 

“That was my home for 12 years, Klark. There’s nothing but pain in that room.” I nod and move to open the door. She slowly moves out of the way and I pull it open. The room has one light in it. A bulb hanging from the ceiling. The room can’t be more than 10x10 feet with a small, dirty cot on the floor with a small blanket. There are handcuffs nailed to the wall and a bucket in the corner.

 

“They said abominations don’t get to soil their bathrooms.” I turn around and see a cold look in her eyes. I see Octavia behind her in full on tears. Everyone else is standing with jaws dropped and tears in their eyes.

 

“You, are not an abomination.” I pull her tight against me and tangle my hands in her hair. “You are a beautiful, beautiful woman Leksa Trikru.” She lets out a sob and wraps her arms around my waist. “Let’s get you out of this place and into your new home.”

 

We get into the car and I pull her close to me again. Her head is burried in my neck when she suddenly pops up.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Home.” I simply say.

 

“I don’t have a home, Klark.”

 

“You do. With me.”

 

“Please don’t say that. I’ve had this happen before. One friend tried to help me and then her and her parents found out why and they sent me back. I can’t go through this again. If you take me back now, it won’t be that bad.”

 

“No. You listen to me Leksa Trikru. You are never going back to that house. We have a spare bedroom. That is your room now.”

 

“Just talk to your parents first please that way-”

 

“Mr and Mrs G said that room is permanently yours.” Raven says from the front seat. “I didn’t tell her about why, but I told her the basics of your situation. And she’s a doctor. She won’t turn you away.”

 

“No, no I have to go back. If I stay too long and then go back the punishment will me so bad.”

 

“You’re not going back-” I say when she cuts me off.

 

“I was in a coma for a month last time.” The car is silent. “A severe concussion, three broken ribs, a broken arm and collarbone. I won’t survive it again.” She looks at me with fear in her eyes.

 

“I’ll call my mom and tell her, ok?” She nods and looks down at her shoes while I dial  om's number.

 

“Mom? Raven tell you about my friend Leksa?”

 

_“Yes. I’m setting up her room right now. We’ll get custody of her. I promise you.”_

 

“She wants you to know that she’s trans. That-”

 _“That doesn’t matter baby. Let me talk to her.”_ I hand Leksa the phone and she gulps while she puts the phone to her hear.

 

“Hello?” Her voice sounds so gravely and fraile.

 

_“Hi sweetie. This room is your room now. Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll see you when you get here ok?”_

 

“Ok.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“It’s going to be ok. I promise.” I whisper in her ear as we walk up to the house.

 

“Ok.” She nods and Leksa and I walk inside.

 

“Hello dear.” We see mom and dad sitting at the table with dinner. “Come have a seat.” We sit and mom starts serving Leksa a large plate of food.

 

“I’m trans.” Leksa blurts out mid scoop onto her plate. “So if you’re going to kick me out please tell me now. I can’t handle it being sprung up on me later.”

 

“Kiddo,” My dad starts, “That room has already been made up for you. It’s yours now. We would love nothing more than for you to become a permanent fixture here.”

 

“You, are a beautiful girl, Leksa. And anyone who tells you otherwise is a terrible human being not worthy of living. You are you, you not your anatomy.” Mom tells her.

 

“Thank you.” She smiles and picks up a spoon.

 

“Besides, it would be completely hypocritical of me to kick you out.” Mom says before taking a bite of food.

 

“Why’s that, Mrs. Griffin?”

 

“Abby. Because Clarke’s uncle Marcus was born aunt Monica.” Abby says casually.

 

“Shut the front door.” I blurt out. “Why didn’t he tell me?”

 

“It’s not something that comes up. And after a while, you feel ashamed that it’s taken you so long to bring it up.” Jake says.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mom, dad. Thank you.” I pull them into a tight hug and they hug me back.

 

“Of course dear.” Mom says.

 

“Is there anything we should worry about? Because I remember you saying ‘Oh Leksa is so beautiful dad! Oh Leksa is so smart.’ ahah” Dad says in a high voice.

 

“I don’t sound like that.” I grumble.

 

“Oh Leksa is so strong, I just want her to pick me up and plant one on me.” He says again in a high voice.

 

“I did not say that!” I push him.

 

“But did I lie?” He says with a full grin.

 

“I hate you.” We laugh. “Um, we have a date tomorrow. Or well, did. I’m not sure if she’s up for it.”

 

“Well, we trust you. But I don’t want to come home to you two dry humping on the couch.” Dad says and mom punches him. “Ow.”

 

“I really like her. I don’t want to mess this up.”

 

“Just be there for her. Because tonight was an emotional night, you can stay with her. If she wants that. And later, we will discuss er...sleeping arrangements.” Mom says with a red face.

 

“Ugh embarrassing. Can I go up to her now? I’ve had enough embarrassment for one night.”

 

“Go on up, kido.” Dad says while giving me a playful push. “She’s going to need a lot of help, Clarke. Make sure she feels safe and let her know she’s not alone.” I nod and race up the stairs. I stop right before the door and take a deep breath. _Ok, just knock, Clarke._

 

Knock Knock.

 

For a few moments, I believe that she might be asleep. I gently open the door and take a peek inside. _What the…_

 

“Leksa, baby…” She quickly pops up from the floor and rubs her eyes. _She was going to sleep on the floor!_ She wipes away the tears from her eyes and shuffles awkwardly. “You can sleep on the bed, Leksa. It’s yours.” She awkwardly looks back at the bed and shrugs.

 

“I can’t remember the last time I was in one…”

 

“Come on. I got you some clothes to change into.” She looks at them and after careful consideration, gently takes them.

 

“Thank you.” I nod and she gives me a small smile.

 

“Go ahead and change. I’ll wait right here.” She shuffles her feet and awkwardly looks at her feet. “I promise not to go anywhere.”

 

“Ok.” She slowly makes her way to the bathroom and quietly closes the door. She re emerges from the bathroom. I gently pat the bed and she makes her way over.

 

“It’s ok. Sit, please.” She does and I put my and on her cheek and lightly cup her face. “I’m so sorry this happened to you…” It’s barely a whisper but the way she downcasts her eyes, I know she heard me.

 

“It is what it is.’’ I look over her split lip, bruised cheek and swollen eyebrow. I rest my forehead to hers and sigh.

 

“I’m going to make them pay.” I pick up her bruised her hands and put them to my lips, and press soft kisses to them.

 

“No!” She pulls back abruptly, so quick in fact that I fall forward a bit from the sudden loss of her head supporting mine. “Please don’t. They can do… unspeakable things… and I don’t want anything bad to happen do you.”

 

“They deserve to pay for what they did. They can’t get away with this.” I gently put my hands on both sides of her face and look into her beautiful green eyes. “You mean so, so much to me…”

 

“And you mean _everything_ to me… so please, please listen to me.” She puts her hands over mine and leans in even closer. “I can’t lose you… they do...did terrible, awful things and the thought of them doing anything to you…” tears escape her eyes and she bites her lip. “Please…” She breathes out. “No retaliation.”

 

“Ok…”

 

“Ok?” She asks hopefully. I nod. “Thank you.” She breathes out in relief.

 

“Let’s get you into bed.”

 

“Will you...can...um… Never mind. Good night, Clarke.” She slides under the blankets and turns away from me. I only hesitate on the side of the bed for a second, believing she might want to be alone. _I’m not gonna leave her alone tonight._ I slide in behind her and wrap my arm around her waist.

“I’m not going anywhere, Leks. I promise.” She turns and buries her face into the crook of my neck. I slide one arm under her neck and pull her tight. “It’s gonna be ok now. Let it out.” She lout out a heart wrenching sob and grips my shirt tight in her fist. “I promise, I won’t ever let anything happen to you again. You’re safe with me.”

 

“I” hiccup “I know.” She sobs harder into my neck.

 

_I’ll never let anyone touch you again. I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's all. I haven't given up on my other story. Just didn't like the direction it was going and am going to rework the last chapter I had. Comment and notes are appreciated.


End file.
